


Unprepared

by TheyAllLivedHappily



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloenette, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, chlonette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyAllLivedHappily/pseuds/TheyAllLivedHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alix goes a bit overboard in an argument and announces to the school the truth of Chloe's feelings for Marinette. Unfortunately (Or fortunately) for Chloe, Marinette happens to overhear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprepared

Chloe wasn't one to back down from a challenge. She was the Chloé Bourgeois and she could do anything. She could get whatever she wanted and do whatever she wanted. So when Alix Kubdel of all people called her a coward she couldn't let it stand.

"Everyone knows it Chloe. You're just too much of a chicken to do anything about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she sniffed, flipping her pony back over her shoulder as she stared determinedly at her hands. She wasn't avoiding eye contact! of course not! Alix just wasn’t deserving of her full attention. Yeah, that's what it was.

“Even Sabrina can see it,” Alix advanced on her, mercilessly spilling the words despite the small crowd forming, “You’re in love with Marinette!”  
Her tone was biting and harsh, her eyes sharp as though daring Chloe to argue. The crowd began to murmur around her. They were judging her, she just knew it.

“I am not!” Even she could hear the rise to her tone that made her argument fall flat. She was lying and everyone knew it. Her eyes flit around with panic searching for something to help her. Where was Sabrina?

Her eyes widened with fear, her face draining of all colour as she spotted her. Sabrina was not too far away, hurriedly trying to usher away a pair of girls who stood frozen watching the scene. Marinette was staring straight at her, her blue eyes clouded with emotions Chloe couldn’t read.

Chloe’s mind was shutting down as panic set in. She’s heard everything.

Alix, following Chloe’s gaze, spotted Marinette behind her. Her eyes lit up as she turned back to the frozen girl she’d been shouting at.

“Come on then Chloe,” Alix took a few steps back to give Chloe her space, “Why don’t you try being honest for once in your life.”

“Alix stop!” a sharp voice commanded. Marinette was pushing her way through the crowd to where the two girls stood facing each other. “Just leave her alone.”

Chloe was frozen. Alix was watching on with amusement. Marinette wrapped her fingers gently around Chloe’s wrist and tugged. She followed mindlessly, her brain malfunctioning.

They were walking for a long while neither saying anything. Chloe was merely trying to keep herself upright when they stopped at a bench and Marinette took a seat motioning for her to do the same. She did.

It was awkward as they sat in silence and Chloe contemplated running several times. Finally Marinette spoke.

“I’m sorry about that. Alix doesn’t seem to have a filter on her mouth.”

She cleared her throat, straightening her back as she waved her hand absentmindedly, “Why should I care? It wasn’t true anyway, she was just trying to embarrass me,” her laugh was obnoxious and more than a little fake, “She’s so clearly jealous of me.”

“Chloe,” Marinette’s voice was gentle and Chloe’s heart couldn’t handle the warmth in it. That warmth had never been directed at her before. “You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed?” she winced at the annoying shrill sound of her voice, “Me? I’m not embarrassed. I’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about!”  
“Exactly.”

Chloe made the mistake of glancing over to the smaller girl. They met eyes and she was trapped. She couldn’t look away.

“You know,” Marinette spoke softly and slowly as she carefully considered her wording, “Things could be different.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean- if you wanted- we don’t have to fight all the time. We could be…friends?” her hand slid atop Chloe’s with a gently squeeze and Chloe was lost.  
“I don’t-we co-um….”

Her smile was so kind, so friendly that Chloe couldn’t think straight or even move. She instead opted to stare at their hands beside her on the bench.

When she heard Marinette giggle her head shot up in surprise. She’d never heard such a sweet sound in her life. Before she could process what was happening she leaned forward, Marinette happily mirroring her movements, and they were kissing.

It was barely a peck; a sloppy and nervous attempt at a kiss really. Yet Chloe wouldn’t have traded it for the world. Her cheeks were burning almost painfully and she allowed a small smile to fall on her lips.

“Sorry,” she muttered quietly but she couldn’t bring herself to feel sorry. Not really.

“Don’t be,” Marinette giggled, taking her hand off Chloe’s only to wrap her arms around her and pull her into a warm hug.  
She was frozen again but quickly forced herself to thaw, wrapping her arms gently around the other girls waist. Her eyes were shut tight, her chest swelling with happiness. She hadn’t felt that genuinely happy in years. Not since when her mom was still around.

Tears were forming in her eyes and for the first time in as long as Chloe could remember they were there because she was happy. As they pulled away her eyes bore into Marinette’s face trying to memorize her expression, to dedicate the entire moment they shared to her memory.

Gentle fingers held either side of her head, delicately running across her skin. It was peaceful. Chloe allowed her guard to drop and it felt amazing.

“Hey,” Marinette whispered her thumb brushing a tear from the corner of her eye, “You okay?”

Chloe only nodded, leaning into the touch.

A gentle kiss pressed against her cheek, just ghosting the corner of her mouth and a smile curved onto her lips.

She didn’t want to move from this spot, or this moment. Not ever. Marinette reached forward to turn her slightly and pull her forward, guiding her back into her arms. She lay, pressed against her in a warm embrace, her eyes closing as she allowed herself to simply enjoy the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
